Tradición de Año Nuevo
by Rosary Blacu
Summary: La tradición de año nuevo dicta: si abrazas primero a un hombre, el amor tocará las puertas de tu corazón…¿Cambiaría esto la vida de Bella Swan?, pues su primer "abrazo accidental" fue de un desconocido de impactantes ojos verdes. AU. E/B.


_**Disclaimer: **__ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es una locura que se me vino a la mente._

_**Summary:**__ La tradición de año nuevo dicta: si abrazas primero a un hombre, el amor tocará las puertas de tu corazón… ¿Cambiaría esto la vida de Bella Swan?, pues su primer abrazo (accidental) fue de parte de un desconocido de impactantes ojos verdes._

_**Notas de la autora: **__¡Hola!, se preguntaran que hago publicando, pues fue sin darme cuenta estaba echada en mi camita convenciéndome que debería arreglar mi desordenado cuarto y de pronto me iluminé y salió esto, definitivamente una locura que he tenido, pero sentí que tenía que publicarlo y en vez de aburrirlas decirles que espero que este nuevo fic sea de su agrado. Por cierto va dedicado para Vivis y Sharon. Gracias Estrellita por ser mi beta._

* * *

**Tradición de Año Nuevo**

**Perdida, abrazo y margarita.**

* * *

- Diez, nueve, ocho, siete… - grita la multitud a todo pulmón mientras las manecillas del reloj cada vez se acercan más al número doce – seis, cinco, cuatro,… - caminé sin rumbo, empujando a diversas personas en el proceso. Tenía que encontrar a mis amigas.

- Tres, dos… - ¿dónde podrán estar? bufé, ¿iba a recibir el año nuevo perdida entre muchachos y muchachas con hormonas revolucionarias?, suspiré… ¡yo les dije que no viniéramos a la dichosa "fiesta de máscaras"!

- ¡Uno! – resonó entre risas de júbilo y tintineos de copas. ¡Genial, había llegado al Año Nuevo, sola y perdida!, más desterré mis pensamientos al ver los cariñosos abrazos de las parejas, las chocadas de palmas y las empujadas por parte de los chicos y los gritos histéricos y sendos besos en las mejillas por parte de los grupos de amigas.

¿En dónde estaban Alice y Rose?; me sentía fuera de lugar, la única solución era continuar caminando entre toda la multitud que ahora se apostaba por ir a los ventanales y observar los vistosos fuegos artificiales.

- Auch, mierda - solté cuando sentí un fuerte empujón que me hizo tambalear, ¡oh, no; comenzaría Año Nuevo con la caída del siglo! ¡Malditos tacones, maldita Alice por obligarme a ponérmelos, maldita Rose por dejarme bailando con el tal Bryan, Bruno…¡como sea! _Bella prepárate para estampar tu rostro con el suelo,_ me dije; uno, dos, tres… ¿Nada?, ¿ahora flotaba?, alcé mi mirada y sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse (suerte que llevaba un antifaz), mis orbes chocolate bajaron lentamente observando el pecho del individuo hasta posarse en mi cintura donde sus fuertes brazos me rodeaban, aspiré un poco de aire sintiendo ese olor tan masculino colarse en mis fosas nasales, subí mi mirada hasta chocar con los impactantes ojos verdes de ese desconocido que era mi salvador; más el sonido de las bombardas me volvió a sacar de mi ensoñación, analicé la situación percatándome del curioso y accidental abrazo que había entre los dos, me moví rápidamente logrando zafarme de sus brazos para luego retroceder, logrando perderme entre un grupo de parejas que bailaba melosamente.

- ¡Bella, Bella! – Escuché los gritos de mi menuda amiga la cual se encontraba cerca de la barra. Comencé a caminar hacia ella, cuando sentí unos delgados brazos rodearme - ¡Feliz, Año Nuevo! – Susurró una voz femenina en mi oído, sonreí al ver la cabellera rubia de Rosalie Hale, para después sentir otros brazos en mí - ¡abrazo de grupo! – el chillido de Alice Brandon sin duda. Quizás el año nuevo no había comenzado tan mal… Primero: no había sufrido la caída del siglo frente a cientos de personas y segundo: había encontrado a mis amigas; pero aún sentía el olor masculino pegado en mi cuerpo, la mirada inquisitoria sobre mis ojos y la calidez de esos brazos masculinos. No, ¡si había algo mal!, las margaritas se me habían subido a la cabeza.

* * *

**Esto sólo es el inició como un prefacio, los demás capítulos no serán tan cortos.**

**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿merezco la horca por escribir barbaridades?**

**Una crítica, un halago o alguna sugerencia, cualquiera es aceptada.**

**¿Desean una continuación?, ¿cómo quieren que continúe?, solo díganlo. **

**Bye.**

**Besos.**

**Chicas recuerden que se acerca la Navidad, si quieren un Edward, Jake o cualquier otro solo tienen que darle al botoncito verde, prometeré interceder con Santa para que se los envíe.**


End file.
